


Honey

by golden_meadow



Series: JATP/ Reader [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian awakening, No Plot, Smut, like not even a little, pure self indulgence, why is there like nothing for carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_meadow/pseuds/golden_meadow
Summary: Ok so I was looking for some good smutty Carrie fics because I am literally in love with her. There is not a single one with her relationship at the forefront so u feel that this take was much needed.
Relationships: Carrie Wilson & Original Character(s), Carrie Wilson/Original Character(s)
Series: JATP/ Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079741
Kudos: 12





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was looking for some good smutty Carrie fics because I am literally in love with her. There is not a single one with her relationship at the forefront so u feel that this take was much needed.

The smell of her hair was intoxicating the way way she pursed her lips when she was confused have me butterflies.

“Are you going to just sit there staring or are you going to help me?” Carrie wined.

Ok so I may just be here to help her with science and she has a boyfriend but I can dream.

“Yeah sorry; so if we go back to question twelve-“ I couldn’t even finish my sentence when I felt her cherry lips crash into mine.

Her hand started to travel up my jaw when she broke the kiss and said “I am so sorry, I just wasn’t thinking, I have a boyfriend, I can’t like girls,”

“Honey, it’s ok, I’m ok with this if you are. It is perfectly fine as long as you aren’t betraying Nick.”

“He’s not the problem I’m aloud to, you know with other people but I like guys.” She said looking down at the paper. 

I brought my hand up to her chin forcing her to look into my eyes.

“It’s ok to like both,” I said reassuringly.

She gave me a timid nod, so I started to lean in. Our lips met once more. Her tongue swiped across my bottom lip sending shivers up my spine. My hands rested on her hips giving slight pressure. Her hands resting over my neck and jaw to allow her full control.

In this moment I am hers and only hers.

I feel her hands move and I let out a soft moan due to the loss of contact. Her arms started to starve up my back until they hit my bra.

“Is this ok?” She asks with a soft tone.

I could only return a nod as I gazed into her honey eyes.

She first pulled off my shirt exposing my bra before she swiftly removed it.

I returned the favor but removing her shirt and bra.

All I could do was sit there in awe and soak up the goddess that sat in front of me. Her soft breast hung there perkily.

Her skin was glowing and looked so soft I just couldn’t keep my hands to myself. So I pulled her closer; I could feel her heart racing and I was sure she could feel mine.

She left a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. I started to drop to my knees when she snuck her finger under my chin.

“You don’t need to it doesn’t bother me. I mean not even Nick has,” She stammered out. 

Carrie is the most confident person until it comes to her own pleasure and enjoyment. She may come off bitchy but she has never truly had anyone’s undivided love and attention.

“I want to, I would do anything to make you happy,” I returned before hiking up her white tenis skirt.

Her pink panties were delicate and lacy. I traced my fingers along their edges before kissing at her thighs. Her soft moans made me only want to work harder. 

After I had left a plethora of hickies between her thighs I pulled her panties down.

God she was dripping wet, I can’t believe that I finally get to taste her.

You look up at her one more time looking for approval.

She bites her plump lips and gives a nod.

I slipped my finger into her and brought my tongue to her clit. I couldn’t help but lick quickly because she tasted so sweet, so perfect.

Her gentile moans littered with cusses gave me all I needed to be happy. Knowing the girl of my dreams was finally being taken care of.

“You are doing so good, don’t stop, I’m close” Carrie breathlessly let out.

Her praise only quicker my pase. Before long she was coming into my mouth.

“God I’m sorry, I didn’t know that I could-“ Carrie said before I cut her off.

“Honey you don’t need to apologize that’s all I could have ever wanted from you. You taste wonderful, if you don’t believe me i can show you,” I said with a smirk forming at my lips.

She gave a simple nod and before she knew it our lips were pushed together again. Her tongue swirled around mine. My teeth grazed along her bottom lip causing a moan to creep out.

She pulled away and started to say “What else can we do because I don’t really know a lot about this,”

“Well there isn’t much to now because I don’t really have anything with me so we can just cuddle or hang out. If you want to we can do this again and go further,”

“I’d like that she responded,”

I got her cleaned up and we put on some of her pjs and put on a movie. I cuddled up into her just absorbing her warmth.

I was perfectly contempt sitting there in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So i’m not sure if I want to add a second chapter so let my know if you want one. I’ll take any suggestions.


End file.
